Partners in Crime
by FadedZane
Summary: Eggman has taken over the world And captured Sonic and the freedom fighters,killing three of them,only Shadow stands in his way, but Shadow rescues the trapped Freedom Fighters and leads them to the Sanctuary. Will Sonic recover from his trauma? This is Sonadow!
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of night,shined red eyes from within a dark forest,watching robots guard a large prison,lights from the watchtowers angled at the entrance of the prison. In this world,Eggman had successfully taken over the world when the Freedom Fighter's last attempt to take him down failed. Eggman,ruthless as he is,killed three of the members,capturing,scaring the survivors and throwing them in this exact prison,and left Sally in a coma, missing an arm and a leg. Now Eggman was looking for the biggest threat of complete dominance over the world,one last loose end he forgot to tie up,the last thing that stands in his way,Shadow The Hedgehog.


	2. The Resistance

**In the darkness of night,shined red eyes from within a dark forest,watching robots guard a large prison,lights from the watchtowers angled at the entrance of the prison. In this world,Eggman had successfully taken over the world when the Freedom Fighter's last attempt to take him down failed. Eggman,ruthless as he is,killed three of the members,capturing,scaring the survivors and throwing them in this exact prison,and left Sally in a coma, missing an arm and a leg. Now Eggman was looking for the biggest threat of complete dominance over the world,one last loose end he forgot to tie up,the last thing that stands in his way,Shadow The Hedgehog.**

Shadow ducked behind some bushes,looking at a handheld computer,"I can't believe I'm doing this."He growled lowly as a holographic lynx appeared on the screen,"Can you give me any insight Nicole?"

"I'd need to hack their systems,"Nicole responded frowning,"but that'd leave me open to viruses."

"Grr,fine,"Shadow snapped,placing the handheld computer on the ground,"Looks like I'm going in blind." he said,ready to put his plan into action.

"Not without me."Shadow turned around,facing a red echidna,"I'm going to help."Knuckles growled.

"Aren't you supposed to be on Angel Island?"Shadow asked,narrowing his eyes.

"It was over taken."Knuckles clenched his fists,"I couldn't stop Eggman from taking the master emerald,then I got news that Sonic,Tails,Sally,and a few others are still alive."Knuckles finished.

"Bunnie,Antonie,and Rotro didn't make it,Big,Amy,Cheese and Cream are hiding in a secret base, I know where the base is."Shadow responded coldly.

"And Rouge?"Knuckles asked,trying to hide his worry.

"Rouge and Omega are doing an inside job,and I have Nicole with me."Shadow said,calmly watching as some trucks headed to the prison,undoubtedly delivering more prisoners,"I found our ticket in."Shadow smirked,"My plans have changed just a bit as well."

A truck lagged far behind,"Why did I get stuck with the heavy load? This truck can't take anymore of this!"The driver grumbled to himself as the truck came to a complete stop,cursing under his breath. He got out and checked the engine. With his guard down,he never noticed a black hedgehog sneaking up behind him.

Shadow put the truck driver in a choke hold,covering his mouth,as the struggling soon stopped,Shadow could now hear trapped animals,crying,scared,hopeless,"Knuckles,free them."Shadow said,releasing his hold of the now passed out driver.

"Knuckles broke the lock truck door,freeing the animals trapped in the back,who had their hands cuffed together. before turning towards Shadow who now had the trucker's clothing on.

"This better be worth it."Shadow growled before speaking to the fromerly trapped animals,"Alright,once you're free,head deeper into the forest,you'll find a dead tree near a gorge,DON'T FALL IN!"Shadow empathized the last three words,"Once you reach the gorge,by that tree should be a rope hidden in some bushes,tie it around the trunk of the tree and climb slowly down,you should find yourselves standing on a ledge,go one at a time to ensure that no one falls off. After you're on the ledge,you should find a narrow passageway,follow it the entire way,no going back. The last person to get on the ledge should burn the rope. Finally you should find yourselves in a large cave,you'll meet Big the cat,Cream the rabbit and her choa they'll take you somewhere safe."Shadow finished,handing someone the key that unlocks all the cuffs,"You get all that?"Shadow asked,"If not I'm not explaining again."

The animals nodded and ran off into the woods in a group,"That's...amazing."Knuckles said impressed.

"I've been doing this for quite some time,"Shadow said,getting into the truck,"But I've seen that many don't make it,"He said grimly,"I just hope this one will."Knuckles falsely put the handcuffs on while Shadow got in the driver's seat and drove up to the prison.

"You're here at last!"The guard grunted,"ID please."Shadow showed the guard the former trucker's ID,"Okay then,go in Josh,Also,we need you to deliver some supplies,just drive round back and we'll load them for ya'" Shadow nodded before driving in.

Now that Shadow and Knuckles were in,they could no search for the fallen heroes. Shadow got out of the truck and opened the back doors,"Keep a low profile,asked around for where Sonic,Tails,and Sally,"Shadow said before adding in a growl,"Don't draw attention to yourself." Knuckles nodded,getting out of the truck,"Let me know if you find out anything."Shadow whispered as Knuckles passed him.

"What's taking so long?!"A guard snapped at Shadow.

"Truck broke down,"Shadow responded in a different tone and voice,thanks to Nicole,"What'd you expect from à piece of junk like this one?"The guard growled,calling from some mechanics.

"Have a look around if you want,it's gonna take time to get it running again."Shadow nodded,heading into the main part of the prison while Knuckles talked to those who where outside.

"You see,Sally's in the fermery."A cat with russet colored fur,yellow/golden eyes,with white hands and ear tips said in a hushed voice to Knuckles,"I don't know where the other two are."the cat said in a hushed tone before giving directions to Sally's room.

"Thank you Russet,we'll find Flower for you,if we can."Knuckles said with a curt nod.

"Thanks,she's just a friend,haven't seen her since a month,"Russet said,moving slightly away from the dark hedgehog,"Good luck Knuckles the Echidna."Russet said,running off.(Yes! Character cameos XD,I do that on but there characters are literally part of the story,so I might do that on DA too :3)

"What's your name again?"Knuckles asked the catolfgon(Cat,Wolf,and Dragon,just don't try and pronounce it XD)`

"My name is Corbeau,it's french for Raven."Corbeau rolled her eyes,"And why are you asking the writer? You shouldn't ask me! Why am I now an Anthro?!"Corbeau changed into her original form before disappearing.

"Uhh?"Knuckles said awkwardly before talking to someone else.

"Sonic's held within a dungeon,"A guilty guard spoke,"I'm supposed to guard him in half an hour,I'll provide you with an entrance to his cell and an exit to the supply room,you should be able to directly reach the truck."

"What about you?"Shadow asked,"Why help me?"

"Because I've seen too much suffering,I want this all to end." the guard said,"There's a tunnel down in the dungeon that leads to the supply room."

Shadow nodded before walking away. _Now we just need Tails._ Shadow thought before seeing the two tailed fox fixing his truck.

"That should be it."The scared fox said,shaking as he moved away.

"Thank you kid."Shadow said,placing a hand on Tails's shoulder,"You want to get out alive,I recommend getting into the truck when no one's looking."Shadow whispered into Tails's ear,dropping the fake voice.

Tails immediately recognized Shadow's voice,"Okay."Tails whispered back just ask Knuckles walked up to them.

"So you found Tails."Knuckles said smiling at the fox,"What happened to you?"Knuckles asked,upset with Tails's current condition Shadow never noticed how thing he looked as well as the small wounds on the fox's body as well as to how thin he was.

"They punish us here for not listening or following the rules,sometimes we don't even do anything wrong and they still hurt us."Tails looked about ready to cry.

"Don't worry,"Shadow placed a hand on Tail's shoulder,"We'll get you out of here."

 **Later**

 _And so our plan continued,Knuckles and Tails got Sally,I had to get Sonic. I somewhat dread the condition he's in right now, I didn't think it'd be as bad as Tails,but I was very wrong._

"Where is he?"Shadow asked,following the guard,"Right here."The guard said,unlocking the cell. Shadow was quite horrified at what he saw.

Sonic looked half dead,he had wounds,most of which looked infected,going up and down his body,as well as looking thinner then Tails. When he looked up at Shadow,there was only the look of utter defeat on his face,"Shadow?"Sonic said weakly before going into a coughing fit,"W-what are?"Sonic didn't get to finish as Shadow and the guard freed him.

 _He can't even stand!_ Shadow thought,scooping Sonic up in his arms. _I can feel every bone in his body_ ,"We're going to get you out of here."Shadow said,not looking down at the fallen hero. Sonic looked at Shadow,the dark hedgehog could only guess as to what Sonic was thinking,but he didn't want to answer his questions,"Lead the way."Shadow said,nodding to the guard.

 _It didn't take us long to get out of the god forsaken place,I was more worried about Sonic,he was so light,easy to carry without any trouble. It was strange,he could barely talk as all,I couldn't look at him,I was so disgusted as how Eggman treated him. What am I thinking?_ Shadow sighed inwardly as Knuckles and Tails pulled Sonic into the back of the truck,now loaded with supplies. The guard even joined him,his shift was now over.

"Get this load to Eggman,we're already behind schedule."A guard growled,not noticing the ex-guard get into the back of the truck.

"Yes sir."Shadow said with a nod,using his fake voice. Once they were far away from the prison,Shadow asked about the supplies.

"Mainly food,why?"Knuckles asked quizzically.

"There's a farm not to far from here."The ex-guard responded,"That's how we get the food."Knuckles raised an eyebrow,but didn't question it.

"I'm worried about Sonic."Tails said,holding into the blue blur,"What if-"Tails was cut off by Shadow.

"Don't you ever think that!"Shadow growled,"He'll make it."There was a long moment of silence before the ex-guard broke it.

"There's also first aid kits,medicine,antibiotics,etcetera."the guard finished.

"What's your name?"Shadow asked.

"I'm Rusty,Rusty the fox,"Rusty said smiling.(red fox cx)

"Thank you Rusty."Shadow said,smiling,"Get some sleep,we have a looong journey ahead of us to secret base,"Shadow then spoke to Nicole,"Nicole,I need the statis."

"The group you had freed all made it safely to the secret base."Nicole responded,a big smile on her face,"But it's running low on food and health supplies along with water."Nicole finished.

"I think we have all that,but we're going to be using some of it to help Sonic and Tails get stronger,Sally seems quite fine,and it won't be long before Eggman starts looking for us when his supplies don't come at all." Nicole only responded with a curt nod before vanishing back into the handheld computer.

 _Over the next few days,Sonic and Tails slowly grew stronger. I had to let Knuckles,or Rusty take over driving when Sonic had nightmares...He always awoke crying,I've never seen him like this,it only fuels my rage for Eggman for doing this to the poor hero. Sonic's so fragile,so...frail like a baby. I look at him,and the only thing that shows in his eyes is fear,but when we make eye contact,I can a small bit of hope shining in the back,defying the fear he felt. I realized then,that he trusted me with his life._

"We're here."Shadow said as they drove though a very dark tunnel,"This tunnel's like a maze,but at the same time,a puzzle only few know how to solve. After a few minutes of driving around with the take almost on empty,there was a bright light leading into a land that wasn't touched by Eggman or his robots.

As Shadow got out the car,no longer wearing the trucker's outfit,he was greeted by exspecting eyes of those he'd saved. Shadow's eyes narrowed,"Bring two stretchers."Shadow ordered,. A small kid ran off into the crowd,a few minutes later, two nurses came,Amy was one of them.

Shadow looked at Sonic,he was sleeping peacefully as of this moment ,but Shadow didn't know if he wanted the people to see him like this,but it had to be done. Shadow carefully picked up Sonic,the civilians were horrified,as to be expected,out of the corner of his eye,he could see Amy's eyes swelling with tears,but she fought them back as Shadow placed Sonic on the stretcher,"Get his wounds clean,they could be infected for all we know,make sure he gets enough to eat."Shadow spoke to Amy who nodded and wheeled Sonic away towards the hospital.

When Sally was shown,they people weren't as horrified when they been with Sonic,Sally was more tolerable for them.

Now was Tails's turn,the two tailed fox had been waiting patiently in the truck with Rusty,both talked over the journey to this place and had grown close,like a secondary father figure for Tails,"Rosemary Prower and Amadeus Prower,please make way for the two."Shadow said,in a commanding tone,"Tails."Shadow said in a lower tone.

 _It was a….happy reunion,people cried,but I didn't,I was worried that they might not accept Rusty._

"We have one more."Shadow sighed as the cheering went down,"He is no an ex-guard of the prison we found Tails,Sally,and Sonic in."At Sonic's name,everybody seemingly shuttered,"It was thanks to this guard,we were able to get out safely without attracting any attention to ourselves,"Shadow made eye contact with Rusty,still hidden within the truck,"I'd like you to meet Rusty."

The fox stepped out of the truck,he looked at the ground,slowly,yet surely,people went up to thank him,and soon all where doing so.

"So what now?"Knuckles asked once Shadow told the people to unload the supplies from the truck.

"We wait."Shadow responded,heading to the hospital not looking back at Knuckles who stopped in his tracks.

 **Couple weeks later**

Shadow had been visiting Sonic everyday,most the time more than once due to his nightmare. When Shadow entered Sonic's hospital room,he found the hedgehog reading a book. Sonic wasn't as malnourished as before,but he still looked thin. Most of Sonic wounds have closed and are healing quite well,except for a few where the doctor said they might never go away.

Sonic looked up at Shadow,"Oh hey Shads."He smiled.

"I'd never thought I'd see you reading a book."Shadow said solemnly,"So much had changed in such a short time,"Sonic nodded his agreement,"The people want you back out there,fighting for them,."Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes,slightly surprised to see uncertainty in them.

"Before Shadow continues,Sonic spoke in quiet,shuddering tone,"I don't know if I want to go back out there,"Sonic looked blankly down at the book he was reading,"I don't think I can,after what I've been through."

"That's what I told them,"Shadow said,walking over to Sonic bed,"But they think you're there only hope,"Sonic opened his mouth but closed it when he saw that Shadow had more to say,"A month before your rescue,Nicole found out where you where,but your location wasn't exact so I waited,hoping to find more information when Nicole couldn't gather anymore,it was just the two of us then,it took us time to find this place,but when we did,I was surprised to see Amy and the others,they told me where you really where. I knew I couldn't go in blind,so,I studied the prison from afar…"Shadow let a long silence over take the room,"If I would have known about your condition sooner,maybe then…."

"It's okay Shads."Sonic said smiling before his ears pent down on his head in sadness,"I feel safe when I'm with you."he mumbled,blushing slightly.

Shadow smiled before giving a nod,"I won't force you to do something you don't want to do."Shadow closed his eyes,"There are some people who want to see you again."

"I hope we're not late."Sonic recognized that voice.

"Uncle Chuck?!"Sonic said surprised.

"I'm not alone kiddo,"Chuck said as he walked over to Sonic's bed.

"Your parents are here too."Shadow smirked,seeing Jules and Bernadette come into the room out of the corner of his eyes.

Shadow left,leaving the family to reunite. Sally had woken up from her coma a week ago,she as well was having a family reunion. Shadow's eyes narrowed when he looked into Sally's room,only a few doors away from Sonic's. _How'd their mission fail? Sally herself said it was full proof,how could she lie? Or was it something else._

Shadow pushed the question to the back of his mind and continued on his way out of the hospital,all eyes turned to him,the people were expecting an answer,but all Shadow did was shake his head. _I need to figure out how their mission failed,but I need to get close to both Sonic,and Sally. Sally won't be as easy._ Shadow was heading towards his home,'It is required for everyone,' Nicole told him,so he begrudgingly agreed.

"Shadow!"Amy called out his name,running to catch up to him.

"What is it Amy?"Shadow growled lowly,he'd stopped to let the pink hedgehog catch up.

"You have to give a speech today!"Amy panted out.

"Thanks for reminding me,"Shadow said closing his eyes and crossing his arms,"When is it?"

"Noon."Amy responded.

"Kay."Shadow said looking at the sun,"It's almost noon,about in an hour."Amy nodded before walking away to continue with her daily activities. _Sometimes I hate being a leader._ Shadow continued on his way to his house. _I hope they realize I'm just fulfilling Maria's promise._

"Nicole."Shadow called the holo lynx's name,which in turn,she quickly materialized in front of him.

"Yes Shadow?"She asked.

"I need you to pull up anything and everything related Freedom Fighter,mission FREEDOM."Shadow responded,"And set a timer for 45 minutes."

Nicole nodded,setting the stopwatch first before recovering the files,"Most of the files are broken,others were deleted when Eggman tried to take over my system."

"It's fine,I'll piece it all together,and find out the truth on what truly happened."Shadow said,opening one of the holographic files.

 **45 minutes later**

The alarm went off just as Shadow finished going over a fifth file,"Nothing useful ."Shadow grunted as the the files disappeared along with the timer.

"Sorry that the files couldn't be more useful."Nicole apologized.

"It's fine,I'll go over the rest of them after the speech."Shadow said leaving his home. Just was Shadow left his home,he bumped into Amy,"Really?"Shadow said dryly looking at Amy with narrowed eyes.

"I was just making sure you weren't going to be late."Amy said,embarrassed to be caught.

"Whatever,"Shadow changed the subject,looking away from Amy,"Sonic and Sally need to be present at the speech as well,"He looked at Amy,"Are they ready?"

"Sally is,"Amy nodded,"Sonic refuses to let anyone touch him,even his parents and Tails."Amy sounded like she was going to cry,"He's asleep right now too."

"Then he should have a nightmare soon."Shadow sighed. Shadow lived about five houses away from the hospital,so it was quite easy to find him. A few moments later,a nurse walked up to,no words where shared and Shadow made his way to the hospital.

Sonic's parents and his Uncle looked at Shadow when he came into the room. Sonic's mother was holding Sonic's handr. Sonic was shivering and crying,Bernadette looked about ready to cry,"What did Eggman do to him?"she asked Shadow,letting him take hold of Sonic's hand.

Shadow looked at Bernadette,his eyes said it all,"Can you leave?"Shadow's question was more of a command. Hesitantly,the hedgehogs left. Shadow waited a few moments before he spoke,"Sonic."He said in a soft tone,"Listen to my voice,it's all just a dream,its not going to happen again,I WON'T let it happen again."Shadow gripped Sonic's hand harder,"Sonic,I need you to wake up now."In an instant,Sonic was awake,sill shivering with fear,but no longer crying,"Sonic,"Shadow said in a calming yet commanding tone,"I need you to repeat after me."Sonic nodded,"I'm safe. I'm fine. Nothing's going to hurt me, No one will hurt me."Shadow said,locking eyes with Sonic,"Can you repeat that?" Sonic nodded,"Then repeat it."

"I-I-I'm s-safe. I-I'm fine. N-n-othing's going to h-hurt me, N-no one will hurt me."Sonic repeated in a shaky tone.

"Repeat that four more times."Shadow said,giving a curt nod. Sonic repeated it,his voice growing more calm each time. Sonic was now calm,he hadn't realized he was hugging Shadow tightly,"S-sorry."Sonic let go of Shadow.

"It's fine."Shadow said smiling,"You can come back in."Shadow said more loudly,"And bring a wheelchair." Jules nodded,heading back into the hallway and got one.

"Wha! Where are we going?!"Sonic asked when Shadow picked him up and place him in the wheelchair.

"I have a speech today,and I need you,Tails,and Sally there. The people also need to see that you're recovering."Shadow said wheeling Sonic out of the hospital as his parents and uncle held back at the hospital entrance. There was a stage in the middle of the of the sanctuary.

Everybody's eyes turned towards them,Sonic didn't make any eye contact. Shadow offered his hand to Sonic who gave it a grateful squeeze and made some eye contact with some of the animals watching,giving a small,false, smile at them as well.

Tails and Sally were already beside the stage when Shadow wheeled Sonic up to them. Tails ran over and hugged Sonic happily.,"Ten minutes to spare."Shadow said smiling.

"Yeah,"Amy said nodding,"Ten minutes to fix your quills!"She handing him a comb/brush.

"No thanks,my quills are fine,"Shadow said,turning away from Amy,"They look better messy."Shadow sneered.

Amy got out her hammer,and banged it on the ground,"Shadow!"She growled angrily.

Shadow rolled his eyes and took the comb/brush. It didn't take long for Shadow to finish his messy quills,"I'm done,happy?"Shadow said wirely as he gave Amy back her comb.

Amy smiled and nodded,"Just on time too!"She handed Shadow the mic and pushed him onto the stage.

"Hnph."Shadow's eyes narrowed for a quick second before turning to the people in front of him and took a deep breath,"Thanks you all from coming here,"Shadow said emotionlessly,"Eggman's forces have gotten stronger,creating something of a vise like grip on our world,I'd been trying to stay under Eggman's radar,trying to free trapped civilians like you,but only a couple of weeks ago,with help from Knuckles and a guard,we managed to free Sonic,Sally,and Tails from a prison,"Shadow stopped,letting an uneasy silence fall before he continued,"What I saw there was…"Shadow searched for the right words,"something unthinkable."Shadow closed his eyes,for the first time allowing himself to remember the animals(idrk what to call them,they're Anthros cx) in the prison,"They were,partly starved and beaten for those on the surface,"There was an uproar of anger from the crowd which quickly quieted down when Shadow's gaze raked past them,"Those in the dungeon,"Shadow had to pause to stop his voice from shaking from the memory,"they had it the worse,I'd swear some of them were dead if it wasn't for the small movement of their chest when they breathed,of the blinking of their eyes as I passed by."Shadow could feel his emotions swelling in his throat,some of it seeping through into his tone,"I made eye contact with every single one of them,there was nothing I could offer to them,all I could see in their eyes was helplessness,fear….."Shadow paused once more,letting his words seep in,"I could sense hopelessness and dread in that dungeon. Rusty told me that those who rebelled against the Eggman Empire where shown no mercy,he said that the dungeon is the worst place to be." Shadow sighed,"For a couple of weeks,Sally,Sonic,and Tails have been recovering from the prison,I'd like them to come up on the stage."

Tails was the first,he was pushing Sally's wheelchair,Sonic hesitated,he wasn't prepared for this,but he could see Shadow's eyes,he sighed and nodded to Amy.

 **Three Months Later**

Sonic ran around the sanctuary from the moment he could stand,which was about two months ago,he wanted to keep his mind busy,off the traumatizing things he'd experienced in that god forsaken dungeon,but he'd always have a scar to remind him,Sonic slowed his place,he was the first one up as usual,unable to sleep,unable to forget,he shuddered slightly from a breeze that flew on the back of his shoulders,were the scar was.

"You should be wearing something."Sonic heard a voice,recognizing it immediately,he turned to face Shadow who was holding something,"Winter's almost here and the sanctuary can become quite cold,colder at night then the day."

"Is that a sweater?"Sonic asked,pointing at the thing Shadow was holding,"You shouldn't have Sonic said teasingly."

"It's actually a requirement."Shadow said,handing Sonic the sweater,"Amy made it for you."

"Amy made it?"Sonic said confused,"I didn't know that she,"Sonic cut himself off as another breeze blew past him,making him shudder,"Never mind,"Sonic said shaking his head,"How come you don't have one?"Sonic asked.

"I'm the ultimate lifeform,I can handle the cold."Shadow said with narrowed eyes.

Sonic laughed,"Of course you are."he said,smiling,all his worries was about to walk away until he heard Sonic's voice,"Hey Shads!"Shadow turned and looked at Sonic,"Thanks!"

"For what?"Shadow asked.

"Thanks for giving me hope again."Sonic smiled and gave a curt nod before he continued on his way.

Sonic never took the sweater off after that day….

 **Three weeks later**

Sonic was training with Knuckles,"I see you haven't gone soft Sonic!"Knuckles grunted,blocking and eagle kick.

"I'll never go soft Knuckles!"Sonic laughed. Sonic wasn't wearing the sweater today,it was being cleaned,so he had decided to train with Knuckles,well Knuckles more or less command him to. Sonic charged up a spin dash and was about to let it rip(idk what to put XD) when a kid came running in his path,Sonic quickly braked and came to a skidding halt,nearly hitting the kid.

"Sorry!"The kid said and continued on his way.

"Well at least you didn't hit him."Knuckles commented helping Sonic stand. A breeze blew,making Sonic shudder,"I think that's enough training for today,"Knuckles sighed,"See ya tomorrow."Sonic nodded and headed into the house.

Sonic shared a home with his parents and uncle,he was happy to see them again,but sometimes he didn't feel safe in his own bed,so sometimes he stays at Shadow's place until someone made a Shadow plushie and gave it to him.

Sonic was surprised to find Shadow talking to his parents.

"Sonic,I was looking for you."Shadow said,noticing Sonic in the doorway,"Let's talk."Shadow said,leading Sonic back outside.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"Sonic asked,feeling slightly annoyed.

"It's time you stopped sticking in the sanctuary,"Shadow responded,"I have a raid am supposed to do this night,ordered by King and Queen Acorn,"Shadow paused,seeing uncertainty in Sonic's eyes,"They wanted me to bring you along,I told them I didn't think it was a good idea,but they wouldn't listen."Sonic looked at the ground before feeling Shadow's hand on his shoulder,"I'll be with you every step of the way,just….stay strong."Shadow sighed before walking away. Sonic's not ready for this,he needs more time! Shadow thought,looking over his shoulder once at Sonic.

Shadow stood alone on a field,greenery surrounding the dark hedgehog,it was a dream and Shadow knew it. _What should I do Maria?_ Shadow thought before he felt a strange tug,spiritual tug, a voice soon followed,calling his name. It was,familiar,with all the other things happening to Shadow,he'd no time to think about Maria,but now,just hearing her voice filled Shadow with deep despair,but he pushed it away,following the voice.

"Maria?"Shadow said quietly,his voice carrying on the wind,and echoing over the field.

"Shadow."Maria responded,but she was nowhere to be seen,"You have to take full responsibility of your role."She said softly.

"What do you mean?"Shadow asked,not understanding what Maria ment.

"You are to lead the people into the light,to be their light in the darkness,"Maria said,he voice was the gentle,blowing breeze that surrounded Shadow,"But you have to accept your role,"Shadow opened his mouth to speak,but felt as if he should let Maria finish,"Sonic is no longer the hero he used to be,and he will never be the same,but you won't fight this alone,Sonic will always be by your side,like you are by his."Maria's voice started to fade,along with the dream,"Sonic is vulnerable and fragile,you have to protect him,even if he says he can handle it on his own."Maria's voice progressively faded until it was almost unhearable.

Shadow woke with a start when he heard knocking on his door,Shadow stumbled as he got up but recovered quickly and opened the door,"I'm ready to go I guess."Sonic said shyly.

Shadow looked at the sky,remembering Maria's words,"No sweater?"Shadow said,quirking a brow.

"Apparently it got lost."Sonic said dryly.

Shadow gave a curt nod,"Let's go."Shadow sighed, Sonic turned around,heading towards the secret exit of the sanctuary. Shadow found himself looking at the scar that crossed Sonic's left shoulder,he felt anger boiling inside him but he pushed it down and followed Sonic. I know why you wear the sweater,it's to hide the scar.

 **At raid site**

Shadow could hear Eggman's voice,"What do you mean Sonic escaped!?"Eggman asked,just NOW getting the news,"He escaped three months ago!? HOW COULD YOU BUFFOONS LET SONIC ESCAPE!?"Eggman was now screaming at the stop of his lungs as he oversaw the transportation of good into a new storage.

Shadow looked over at Sonic,both locked eyes for a moment before Sonic quickly looked away,he was shaking and his breathing was fast,"I-I-I c-c-can't d-do t-t-this."Sonic stammer in a whisper,slowly backing away before he felt Shadow grab his arm.

"It's too late for that Sonic,"Shadow said,pulling Sonic closer to him,"Stay quiet,stay calm."He repeated in a whisper to Sonic,keeping him close. Shadow had seen the fear in Sonic's eyes as they slowly lost hope.

Sonic buried his face into Shadow's chest fur,choking back sobs that threatened to put them in danger of being found out. Sonic,for the first time, noticed how Shadow was shaking,as if scared too,but he could tell it was something different,"I don't want to do this."Sonic cried,forcing himself to keep his voice low.

"You can,"Shadow said firmly,"Just stay calm,take deep breaths,this will be over before you know it,just stay calm."Shadow repeated,tightening his grip on Sonic as one of Eggman's robots passed by,not seeing their hiding spot. They were hiding behind some crates,Eggman said they were not to be moved until the next day.

Shadow slightly loosened his grip on Sonic,Maria's words ringing in his ears,"Shadow…"Sonic whispered,making Shadow look at him,"What happened to your chaos abilities?"

"Eggman had been blocking the chaos emeralds,so I couldn't use my powers anymore,but I can if I can find an emerald."Shadow whispered back. _This is getting to risky,_ Shadow thought,narrowing his eyes as he peered over the crates before quickly moving his head back. Eggman's still there. _What's so important that they'd send us here..._ Shadow was now in thought for a few moments before focusing back on Sonic who had shuddered.

Shadow had unconsciously moved one of his hands over the scar one Sonic's shoulder,it felt like it was sill healing,or might not fully heal ever,making it sensitive to the touch,Sonic was biting his lower lip as Shadow,now barely touching the scar,traced his hands over it,his eyes nothing more then slits,"I shouldn't have brought you along."Shadow growled in a whisper,moving his hand away from the scar,"That scar's too fragile,and if it's that sensitive,even to wind,Shadow stopped there,not wanting to finish the sentence.

"I don't want to be the hero anymore."Sonic confessed,"I don't think I could ever be my normal self,after all that's happened,I"Sonic stifled a cry,"I shouldn't be out here."Sonic wanted to leave,but Shadow had a strong grip on him still and had not let go.

Shadow stroked his fingers through Sonic's quills,his eyes softened,"You don't have to be the hero anymore,you don't have to be the sidekick,"Shadow said,placing a hand on Sonic's cheek,"You can just be Sonic the hedgehog,a normal mobian,you **DON'T** have to **FIGHT**."

Sonic smiled,tears threatening to fall down his cheeks,"Okay…"Sonic whispered,"B-but let's get this done with."Shadow smiled and nodded,"I can sense something familiar here…"Sonic said,not exactly remembering the feeling. He didn't know what it was,but,he felt like he should know it.

"I know what it is."Shadow said,peering over the crates just in time to see a chaos emerald be transferred into the new storage house,"It's a chaos emerald."Shadow growled lowly,letting go of Sonic. He could feel the familiar sensation of chaos spear at his fingertips,but he dared not use it.

"Maybe you can keep Eggman and his robots busy while I go get it?"Sonic suggested,unsure if he was saying the right thing. Suddenly a shadow appeared over both the hedgehogs.

"Sonic!"Shadow shouted,pushing the blue hedgehog out of the way as a robotic claw struck over his left eye,wounding him,but not blinding him. Shadow could see Sonic frozen in fear,unable to move,"Sonic! Get out of here!"Shadow growled,cupping his hand over his eye.

"I,"Sonic said,shaking,"I can't move."He choked out.

"Sonic,please."Shadow begged,he'd keep his promise to him,even if it means he'd have to die. The robot was preparing for another strike while Shadow got ready to use chaos spear. Just as the robot was about to strike,a blue blur broke its arm before destroying the robot itself ,"Sonic?"Shadow looked at the shaking hedgehog.

"I-I couldn't l-let it hurt you."Sonic said,his voice shaking. Shadow only smiled and nodded.

"I'll draw Eggman's attention,you focus on getting that emerald."Shadow said before jumping over the crates,trailing a small amount of blood.

Sonic took deep breaths,waiting for Shadow to draw Eggman's attention.

"Shadow!"Eggman yelled in anger once he spotted the dark hedgehog,blood dripping down his face.

"Eggman,"Shadow responded coldly,"I'd like you thank you personally for giving me this wound,"Shadow pointed at his left eyes,"Which your robot caused."

"Why your welcome Shadow,"Eggman grinned,"To bad you won't be leaving here alive!"He laughed before telling his robots to attack him.

Once distracted by Shadow,Sonic ran into the storage house(warehouse call it what you want)he could feel the emerald nearby,but were? Sonic searched the whole place till he finally found it and ran out,bashing a few robots that surrounded Shadow,surprising Eggman.

"You got it?"Shadow asked,shaking the blood from his eye.

"Yes."Sonic nodded,handing Shadow the chaos emerald.

"But how!?"Eggman asked angrily.

"How is the lease of your concerns right now Eggman,"Shadow growled,"the resistance only grows stronger and more anger,they've found out what you do to those in the prisons,"Shadow sneered,"Be careful where you treat."Shadow the chaos controlled him and Sonic back to the sanctuary.

Sonic collapsed on the all fours,his heart was racing and he could barely breath,he felt Shadow's hand on his shoulder and looked up at him with a smile,"Let's...never..do that...again."He panted,wanting to curl up and cry.

"Don't worry Sonic."Shadow said,giving Sonic the emerald before picking him up bridal style,"I'll make sure you stay on the sidelines."

Sonic nuzzled Shadow's chest,blushing softly,"Thank you."he said,nearly falling asleep in Shadow's warm arms as the ebony hedgehog carried him back to his house.

 **Few moments later**

Sonic was fast asleep on Shadow's bed,curled up into a ball. Sonic had refused to go back to his parents,saying he was too tired and didn't feel safe so Shadow let him stay.

"Nicole…"Shadow whispered the holo lynx's name.

"What is it Shadow?"Nicole asked,materializing in front of Shadow,"I hope it's nothing about your research,it lead us to dead ends."

"It's not,"Shadow showed her the chaos emerald,"I need you to scan over it,make sure it's not,you know." Nicole nodded before noticing blood dripping from Shadow's eye.

"Don't ask."Shadow growled,knowing what Nicole was going to ask,"The bleeding will stop soon."

"But it'll scar."Nicole pointed out.

"What if I want it to scar?Shadow asked and Nicole said nothing more and started to scan the emerald. Shadow let out a yawn,so much has happened this night it drained him of his energy,

Shadow went over to his bed,watching Sonic for moment. Sonic was no longer curled up in a ball,he was twitching slightly, an obvious sign he was having a nightmare,he twisted and turn,trying to shake the nightmare off.

Shadow sighed,touching Sonic's arm,Sonic jerked awake,tightly gripping Sonic in a hugging Shadow who didn't object,"I-I-I'm sorry…"Sonic fought to keep his voice down and under control.

"Sonic,"Shadow said softly,sitting down on the side,of his bed, pulling Sonic into a deeper hug,"Just calm down,I'm here…"Shadow glared at Nicole from the corner of his eyes. The holo lynx gave a nod,"You're safe,"Shadow kissed Sonic's forehead which seemed to calm him down.

Shadow was about to get up until he heard Sonic whimper in a low tone,"P-please d-don't leave m-me."His voice shaking.

"I won't,I'll always be with you."Shadow smiled at Sonic.

"I-I k-know"Sonic said smiling back at Shadow,"B-b-but I-I c-can never g-go back t-to s-sleep after a n-nightmare."Sonic sobbed.

"Okay,"Shadow said laying next to Sonic,"I'll stay with you."Shadow pulled Sonic close to him,his arms wrapped around Sonic's back. Sonic was curled up against Shadow.

The next day,Shadow was the first to wake,he looked down at Sonic,smiling when he saw the cobalt hedgehog. After a few moments of silence Sonic stretched his limbs only to recoil sharply at the pain in his shoulders,"Take it easy."Shadow said ,running his hand through Sonic's quills a couple of times before sitting up,"You know you're welcome to come over whenever you want to."Shadow said smiling.

"Thanks Shads,"Sonic said,nuzzling Shadow's chest fur,"You've changed a lot,yet,stayed the same."Sonic commented.

"It's war,it happens."Shadow sighed,knowing that it was true but wishing it wasn't true,everything about him has changed.

"What about your eye?"Sonic asked noticing three jagged scars angled downwards on Shadow's left eyes

"It's fine." Shadow said smiling,"Guess you could say the scar marks the first victory

 **Three Years Later**

 _I now understand what you meant Maria,_ Shadow thought,the sanctuary had to be moved when Eggman invaded it a couple of months ago,Amy,Tails,Knuckles,and even though he was scared,Sonic,helped defend it until all the people had left,Sonic and Shadow got out unscaved,while the others weren't so lucky. The King and Queen knew there was someone to blame,so they blamed it on Rusty,to which Shadow and Sonic defended that he was with them the whole time. Then they tried to blame Shadow for secretly working with Eggman.

 **Flashback**

"Then maybe it was Shadow who'd told Eggman where we were."King Acorn said,glaring at Shadow.

"What!?"Shadow growled.

"Are you MAD?!"Sonic added,standing beside the dark hedgehog,"Shadow'd never betray us!"

"But he has a history with working with Eggman!"Queen Acorn added. Soon a big argument broke out,half defending Shadow,the other half not.

Suddenly,Shadow yelled,"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"The authority in his voice unmistakable,making those quiver in fear when his gaze raked across all of them,"For a Queen and a King you constantly ignore the real threat here!"Shadow growled,glaring at them,"In time like this there shouldn't be a king or a queen,but leader."His gaze then raked over the crowd of people once more,"Follow the acorns if you want,they'll just place the blame on anyone,"Shadow turned and walked away,Knuckles,Amy,Tails,Big,Cheese,Cream,and Sonic followed him,and soon he was joined by others.

 **Flashback ends**

 _There is no longer a queen or a king,just a commander and the ones I trust the most_.,"I am commander Shadow,leader of the Resistance."


	3. PiC Shadow and Sonic character bio's

PiC(Partners in Crime) warning! Spoilers!

Character bio's - Shadow the hedgehog and Sonic the hedgehog

Shadow's Rank - Leader and commander of the Resistance

Sonic's Rank: Organizer and one of Shadow's right hand man

Shadow's Quotes - "YOU don't HAVE to fight!" Shadow to Sonic. "I'd still prefer a gun..." Shadow to Knuckles. "I am YOUR commander! Do you dare disobey me?" Shadow to new recruit. "Maybe there should be a queen or king!" Shadow to Queen and King Acorn after being accused of betrayal. "DON'T you DARE hurt Sonic!" Shadow to Eggman.

Sonic's Quotes - "I feel safe when I'm with you." Sonic to Shadow. ""I don't want to be the hero anymore,I don't think I could ever be my normal self,after all that's happened!" Sonic to Shadow.

Shadow's info: Shadow is a known loner,doing things by his own rules, he works with G.U.N and is leader or Team Dark. He and Sonic had always had a rivalry,but every now and then they acted like best friends when no one's looking. Even though Sonic is married to Sally,Shadow shows romantic interest in Sonic to which Sonic reciprocates the same feelings back to Shadow. Shadow somehow got his lip scared and has only told Sonic how it'd happened and in return,Sonic told Shadow his side of what happened on mission FREEDOM.

Sonic's info: Sonic was,and I repeat WAS a care free hero until he was torchered and traumatized by Eggman,now he is scared fragile and only trust. Shadow,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,Cream,Cheese,Rusty,and Big. Sonic doesn't trust Sally as much as he used to and often neglects her, but unknown to him,Sally is pregnant and she assumes the children are Sonic's. Sonic soon finds out about Sally's pregnancy and confronts her about it,keep in mind these two have never smashed, and straight up denies that the unborn children are his and Sally was forced to get an abortion by Shadow who was angry at the squirrel for lying after a DNA test was done. Sally and Sonic continued their marriage even though Sonic lost all his trust in Sally. Later receiving a scar across his right eye by one of Eggman's robot on a different raid with Shadow, Sonic said it was his first victory mark in being more brave then he had in three years,Shadow had reluctantly let the wound scar. Even though he's in a relationship with Sally,he secretly has an affaire with Shadow,although they show their affaire as Shadow being the protector and Sonic shown more as an assistant, but Shadow says they're both equals no matter what rank they're in.

* * *

Story skit: The Resistance where living in a abandoned city,their defense was strong, Nicole was one of many defenses the Resistance has,Tails creating the main defenses and constantly upgrades them. Shadow stood in one of the darkest alleys the city had,it was dark out,this would usually be the perfect time for Shadow to get away from all his responsibilities and to think about what to do for the next day,but he was here for a different reason, "Where is he..." Shadow growled lowly,thankful for Nicol's hologram for keeping the city looking like it was abandoned.

"Sorry I'm late Shads." Sonic said,stopping beside the dark hedgehog,"Sally wouldn't stop asking me questions as to where I was going,I just kept on telling her I was goanna go for a run." Sonic didn't say anymore,nothing more was needed to say.

"It's fine,at least you made it." Shadow pulled Sonic closer to him like he had done on the first raid they'd done together.

Lights passed Shadow and Sonic,making both of them move deeper into the dark alleyway,it was Tails,he was talking to Sally,"Look,Sally," Tails started,"You need to let things go,Sonic's growing more brave and confidant with every raid he does because he knows that we,his friends,have his back,you've lost his trust a long time ago,and lost even more of it by lying about the children, it's no surprise he doesn't want to live with you,or be near you." Tail saw gleaming ruby red eyes in the alleyway, he knew about Sonic and Shadow's affaire, as did Amy, Knuckles, Rusty,Cream,Cheese,and Big. He knew that Sonic must be with him so he purposely flicked the flashlight on and off twice, "Seems like the batteries are dying,let's head back." Sally gave Tails a confused look,by nodded and followed him.

Sonic muffled a surprised yelp when Shadow's hand trailed somewhere it shouldn't, "Sh-Sh-Shadow..." Sonic gasped quietly,"Shad-hmm" Sonic was cut off by a kiss.

"I bet Sally can't make you feel this way." Shadow said,breaking off from the kiss


	4. Welcome to the Resistance and Big events

Visit DeviantArt Sonadowlover120 for the character designs for Sonic, Shadow,Knuckles ect you can find the sign up sheet on my profile on this site :v PM memory send it as a review for the story.

Also there are seasons and months and holidays(yes,Birthdays too cx) so the season is the end of summer

* * *

"I am commander Shadow,leader of the resistance, there is no king,there is no queen,there's only me and those I trust the most." Shadow walked in front of a group of new arrivals," You will NOT doubt me or my elite eight."

"What about her?" One of the arrivals asked,pointing at Sally.

"She's Sally,and she's not part of the elite eight." Shadow responded, his voice cold and emotionless,"Knuckles, " Shadow moved on,looking at the red echidna who stood straight and attentive,. Knuckles had two scars crossing the crest on his chest,his violet eyes scanning over the new arrivals, "is my second in command and will show you how to fight,if you prefer to work with machines you'll report to Tails," Shadow's eyes moved to the two tailed fox, Tails had a scar running up one of his tails,his right ear tip torn off,he held a wrench in his left hand," He'll show you how to make and or repair the machines in this city,which will include fire arms,air planes, ect." Shadow then looked at Amy,Cream and Cheese, "If you don't like fighting and aren't handy,then you'll report to Cream,Cheese,and Amy," Cream and Amy wore white nurse dress with a red cross,Cheese had a white bow as well as a red cross like Amy and Cream,"They will show you how to take care of those who are injured or sick. A small group of you will report to Big the cat who is not here at the moment, and but before you do all that," Shadow looked at Sonic who was looking at the ground, waring his blue sweater which has been worn down over the three years,it now sags on his shoulders,slightly revealing the wound that ran across his back,up to his shoulders,"You'll all report to Sonic,he organizes the raids and attacks."

"Why should we listen to you scar lip?" A voice from the arrivals asked.

Shadow's eyes narrowed,"Stop hiding and come say that to my face." He growled,he could feel Sonic's hand on his shoulder. The person who said is was a gray cat,he looked fearlessly into Shadow's eyes,"Sonic,"the cobalt hedgehog cocked his head to the side,"If you don't mind,can you please turn around." Sonic gave a curt nod,knowing what Shadow wanted and turned around,leaving most of the arrivals confused,"You have two options, "Shadow said,a growl still in his tone," You can stay here and follow the rules, or " Shadow gently pulled down the sweater,which revealed more of Sonic's wound, most of the arrivals flinched away in disgust,others looked like they wanted to vomit,"You've all come from Eggman's prison, consider yourselves lucky that you weren't thrown in the dungeon yet." Sonic fixed his sweater so it now covered the sensitive scar once more.

"Sonic! Shadow!" Rusty ran up to the two hedgehogs.

"Yes,"Shadow said,turning to face the ex-guard along with Sonic," What is it Rusty?" Shadow asked the red fox.

"The Resistance on the West is being bombarded my Eggman's forces!" Rusty said,his voice seemingly frantic.

"Thanks for letting me know," Shadow nodded,"Are they in the safety bunkers?" Rusty nodded yes,"Good,Sonic,Knuckles, and Tails with me,we'll take the tornado there,Amy,Cream and Cheese I need you here when the and if there are injured people, Rusty I need you to tell me everything and Sally..." Shadow paused,thinking, "Stay here and watch there arrivals." He finished.

Sally gave Shadow a disappointed look but knew better then to go against his words and just nodded,"Good luck Sonic." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Th-thanks Sal." Sonic said smiling before noticing the look of disapproval on Shadow's face as he walked past Sonic quickly followed him,Tails,Rusty,and Knuckles trailing behind them,taking quietly to each other," H-hey Shads," Sonic said almost shyly,"Are-are you okay?"

Shadow snorted and smirked at Sonic,"I don't see why you're still in a relationship with Sally, you're rarely with her." Shadow's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged,"I guess I still kinda have feelings for her..." He mumbled.

"And yet you spend little time with her and live with me." Shadow pointed out. Shadow could see Sonic blushing out of the corner of his eye,"Let's just get this over..." Shadow quickened his pace.

* * *

 **Over Resistance of the West**

"Rusty stay with Tails." Shadow ordered,"Sonic's with me as usual and Knuckles find the survivors and free the captured, " Shadow looked down at the battle field below,see robots that ranged from the usual small badniks to the large ones,"Tails,take out the ones flying and try to take out a few large ones,or at least dent them,Knuckles, as you looked for survivors and the captured, tale out the large badniks,Sonic and I will get them out of here at the vantage point! " Shadow pointed to one of the skyscapes,"Ready Sonic?" Shadow looked at Sonic who gave a nervous nod and Shadow teleported both of them down to the ground.

Both Sonic and Shadow looked up just in time to see Knuckles jumping out of the tornado and destroy a large robot,"Sh-Shadow! L-look out!" Sonic yelled. Shadow turned to see a large robot towering over him,but before he could attack, the robot stopped moving and fell backwards

"It's good to see you again Hope." Shadow said smiling.

"Same." Hope smiled,"GUN will be here with reenforcement."

"Are Rouge and Omega here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Hope said nodding.

" Look for those in the safety bunkers,get them out," Shadow,"Sonic and I will get those on the ground to safety." Sonic went up to Shadow's side,giving Hope a small smile. Hope nodded and ran off(Hope is 16).

"Shadow.." Sonic whispered.

"Just stay near me." Shadow responded, kissing Sonic's forehead making the cobalt hedgehog smile. _it didn't take us long to get almost everyone of the West side Resistance out. Sonic froze up a few times,but otherwise pushed through GUN came and drove back the rest of Eggman's forces,that's when my team left. If Eggman is starting to start counter attacks on the Resistance, then we need to be more careful and watch his every move..._

"Good job everybody,especially you Sonic," Shadow said nodding to the cobalt hedgehog, "You didn't freeze up as much as last time,which is a good sign." Shadow smiled at Sonic who was blushing,"Now we have more things to worry about. " Shadow sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked,cocking his head to the side.

"Eggman is starting to attack back,he shouldn't have found the West Resistance, " Shadow said as the plane landed,"We need to buff up defense, come up with protocols to prevent this from happening again,but we now need a new hide out for the Resistance of the West..." Shadow stepped out of the plane followed by the others," The Tails go a head, I need to talk with Sonic and Knuckles,we need to come up with some official attacks other the occasional frequent raids."

"I have to agree with you on that." Knuckles said nodding,he quickly noticed Sally approaching then,as did Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic!" Sally said about to hug Sonic till Shadow stopped her.

"Listen _squirrel_ ," Shadow sneered, "We don't have time for this,we have bigger problems on our hands so your romance can wait till this damn war is over," Sally glared at Shadow as the commander carelessly pushed her aside.

"Look,Shadow," Sally snapped back,"I am-"

"Was." Shadow corrected her.

Sally took a deep breath,"I was the leader of the Freedom Fighters! I know how to lead better then you can!"

"Sally you really shouldn't pick a fight with Shadow." Sonic mumbled,knowing his words would fall on death ears.

"Is that so Sally?" Shadow asked,quirking an eyebrow,"Is that why mission Freedom failed? Because the way I see it is you're in no state to lead the Resistance, last time I checked you said you're wanted to let me lead! I am YOUR commander,if you DARE challenge me then you'll DEEPLY _regret_ it." Shadow's eyes pierced Sally's. There was a long tension before Sally stood down,"That's what I thought." Shadow said walking past Sally just in time to catch her saying

"Maybe someone SHOULD challenge your position. "

Sonic refused to look at Sally and followed Shadow along with Knuckles who'd just scowled at her,"Do you have to be so harsh Shads?" Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"I'm only enforcing my rules Sonic." Shadow responded back,"Many have reported Sally taking control of a situation that was already in good control and making it worse,I will NOT let that happen here," Shadow growled, "If she challenges me she'll learn the hard way of challenging the ultimate lifeform."

"Hehe still on that Shads?" Sonic chuckled.

"I always will be." Shadow responded back.

* * *

 **Meeting house**

The meeting house was somewhat small, having a large table that seats eight people,their was also a board with a map that showed the entire world and where each Resistance hideouts where. The eight seats around the table had names on them,and sometimes times the chairs changed spots. The names on the chair where the elite eight,Knuckles, Amy,Tails,Rusty,Big,Sonic,Cream and Cheese shared a spot,and the chair closest to the board with the map belonged to Shadow,his chair never moves.

Most the time,the arrangement of the chairs had a pattern. Amy,Cream and Cheese always stick near the exit, Amy seated in the chair from across Shadow with Cream and Cheese are seated to the left,in case of an emergency, which they learned the hard way,Rusty was almost never here,he supervises the people coming to and from raids,constantly moving between each Resistance bases,but he mainly stays with the main Resistance. But when Rusty is here,he usually sits on Amy's right. Knuckles sits to the right of Shadow while Sonic's on the left. In between Cream,Cheese and Sonic, sits Tails and in between Rusty and Knuckles is where Big sits. Big,like Rusty,hardly attends the meeting,he usually the one who help move supplies from raids,or helps carry heavy equipment, but when he does,he usually stays outside and guards,Big isn't as slow as he used to be.

Sonic and Knuckles sat down in their usual spots,Shadow stayed standing as he walked over to look at the map and removed a pin off the former hiding spot of the West side Resistance,"We'll need to find a new hiding post for the West Resistance soon,for now they'll be divided into three groups and head to the three other hideouts for now,and we need to keep an eye on the numbers as well." Shadow sighed before he turned and looked at Sonic and Knuckles,"As of now,we've been able to keep Eggman off our trail,making strategic attacks, we do this depending on weather,time,and season," Shadow paused thoughtfully,"We need to make ourselves less predictable."

"Well," Sonic started," Most of the supplies head in between prisons, we've stayed away from hitting those because they're too obvious... " Sonic trailed off.

"I know where you're going with that Sonic," Shadow said smiling, "And the prisons are the thing that comes second to my mind,and I've heard reports from insiders that Eggman's planning on a bigger scaled attack,"

"And is moving most of his guards to protect the shipments of metal supplies." Knuckles finished.

"I've heard them too," Sonic nodded,"They said in three months the army will be ready."

"So while the guards are being moved to protect the army," Shadow continued, " He's left the Resistance a very large window of opportunity,but at the same time it could be a trap..." Shadow's eyes narrowed at he looked at the map once more. Blue pins marked the Resistance while red marked Eggman's base,black ones marked storage/warehouses, green marked future raids,while orange marked prisons.

"Shadow, don't tell me you're thinking about!" Sonic said shocked.

"Some day during the second month we'll have to organize an attack." Shadow sighed,"I don't like the idea as much as you,but it'll catch Eggman off guard, "Shadow paused," I will plan the attack early and change them depending on events that happen before ."

"I'm expecting a more crazy attack after the prison raids." Knuckles said,locking eyes with Sonic,who just gave a silent nod.

"We need to put a large,andi mean LARGE _dent_ , in Eggman's plans." Shadow said,turning back to Knuckles and Sonic,a small smirk on his face.

"So we'll sabotaged his army!" Sonic said,catching on quickly.

"Yes,but well need Tails for that." Knuckles added.

"Hmph, I know..." Shadow grunted,"Now a change of topics."

"Sally?" Knuckles and Sonic asked.

"Sally has been pushing my buttons for the past few months now,I want her on guard duty,and nothing more," Shadow growled, "If she acts out of line let me know,I'm already close to snapping,let the others know as well," Knuckles and Sonic nodded,getting ready to leave,"Sonic." Shadow said the cobalt hedgehog's name as he was about to leave,"Call in Tempest,I need to talk to her." Sonic nodded before he left.

After a few moments of waiting,Tempest walked in,"Been awhile since we last talked. "The cat said smiling.

" Indeed." Shadow said nodding, "I'm going to cut to the chase," Shadow continued, "I want you to keep an eye on Sally,and keep he away from Sonic."

"Why?" Tempest asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Don't question it," Shadow waved the question off,"Just do it that's all I have to say,you can leave now." Tempest nodded before leaving.

Shadow finally sat down and closed his eyes, a million thoughts ran through his mind,mainly about mission Freedom. He still knew little to nothing about what happened,and as much as he hated it,he was gong to either have to ask Sally or Sonic. Shadow leaned back in his chair,letting this muscles relax for the first time in three years . _If all goes to plan,this war should be over in five years if nothing gets in the way,but I might be deadly wrong..._ Shadow thought as he stopped leaning in the chair. He got up and left,he could hear the door automatically lock behind him as he closed it.

Shadow walked past many skyscrapers and houses,he felt a small amount of pride light up his eyes just a small bit as he looked at the residents of the Resistance . _We only get stronger ._

* * *

 **Next day**

Sun hit Shadow's face,slowly waking him up. Shadow opened his eyes a little only to slightly flinch away and shut them as the harsh sunlight hit his eyes,"Ugh grrr..." Shadow grunted as he narrowed his eyes,he then turned his head and found himself nose to nose with Sonic. Shadow abruptly sat up on his bed. _What the ?!_ Shadow said shaking his head,placing his hand over his scared eye. _When did Sonic get here? He usually sleeps in his own room unless he..._ Shadow groaned quietly,he was blushing lightly and his heart was pounding in his chest. Shadow took a couple deep breaths till his heart beat went back to normal.

Shadow watched Sonic sleep for a few moment before waking him up, "Get up Sonic." Shadow said,pulling the blue hedgehog's ear.

"Hay! Stop that!" Sonic complained,pushing Shadow's hand away.

"Then get up,we have a long day today." Shadow grunted.

"Do I have to?" Sonic asked.

"Yes!" Shadow said,putting on his shoes.

"I don't feel good." Sonic groaned,stretching.

"I'll radio Amy, or maybe Sally." Shadow said,about to pick up the radio on an old light stand.

"N-no!" Sonic coughed.

"Hmm," Shadow hummed, moving his hand away from the radio,looking at Sonic who was now in a coughing fit.

"I'm *cough* not *cough* *cough* feeling so *cough* good..." Sonic started to wheezed.

Shadow noticed how pale Sonic's face was,he then placed his hand on Sonic's forehead, _His temperature's not right,he's hot..._ ,"Sonic," Shadow said removing his hand from Sonic's head, "How long have you been pushing yourself?" Shadow asked.

"Not hard,as usual..." Sonic said,his ears pinning against his head.

Shadow grabbed the radio,"Amy?" Shadow spoke,"Are you awake?" Static followed Shadow's question.

"Always!" Amy responded, "What is it Shadow?" She asked.

"I need y to check up on Sonic,he's sick again..." Shadow sighed.

"Again?!" Amy sighed,"I'll be there soon!" Amy responded.

"Amy's going to be here soon?" Sonic asked,his eyes half opened.

"Yeah,I'll be back later,just rest up." Shadow said leaving.

* * *

 **Later**

Shadow,as always,greeted the new arrivals,but most where people for the West Resistance, and two familiar faces. A black hedgehog with white streaks in their quills which were like Shadow's,they were followed by a black and white cat she had hair covering one of her eyes. Both shared amethyst/violet eye color. They gave Shadow a nod as they walked past him.

Once they were are settled,Sonic went to talk to Knuckles.,"Where's Sonic?" Knuckles asked,knowing that Sonic would usually follow Shadow around,he did schedule everything after all.

"Sick." Shadow grunted in response, "How's the training going?" He asked,seeing most of the people in pairs.

"Could be better," Knuckles growled in response, "Some are too slow,some are too confident ,MOST are too cocky,only a small group have what it takes to be on the raids and not get their asses in trouble." Shadow only gave a curt nod.

* * *

 **Sally's POV**

"Sally?" Max said his daughter's name softly,"Maybe you should give Sonic a visit,you two haven't talked since you woke up. "

Sally signed as she looked out the window,"If only it was that simple," Max placed his hand on Sally's,"Sonic has stuck close to Shadow and it's been hard to talk to him since the sanctuary for attack,he's avoided me for a long time until yesterday when I wished him luck."

"Things are hard right now,Shadow is the commander, Knuckles is second in command,and Sonic organizes everything." Max pointed out.

" _Shadow_ doesn't deserve his position!" Sally snapped back before taking a breath,"He controls everything! And when I tried to talk to Sonic when he got back,Shadow stopped me!"Max sighed,shaking his head,"I'm going to have to talk to Sonic when he's not be Shadow's side,but even that's hard because their are very few moments when he isn't and I'm stuck on guard duty!" Sally balled up her mechanical hand into a fist,"Shadow makes everything so difficult! I can't wait till this war is over so Sonic and I can have our relationship back..."

"Nobody's told you..." Max asked,Sally gave him a confused look, "Shadow and Sonic share a home."

"Where do they live?" Sally asked.

* * *

 **Shadow's house**

"Sonic," Amy said,giving the blue hedgehog some liquid medicine, "This is the worse you've been,usually you're only get sick once or twice a year or on certain seasons,but this is the fifth time the year!" Sonic let out a weak cough in response after he'd drank the medicine _. I need to tell Shadow about his health..._ Amy thought worriedly, "I know you'll be better in a few days,and I'm gonna make you a new sweater as well," Amy got up,"I'll be back soon, **DON'T** let anyone disturb you. "Sonic gave a weak nod before closing his eyes.

After a few hours Sonic heard the open and then close the door. Sonic could tell it wasn't Amy because of the mechanical like sounds, _Sally?_ Sonic thought as he opened his eyes to see the squirrel standing above him with a concerned look. Sonic pushed her away," You're not supposed to be here..." Sonic said in a weak,raspy voice.

"I was worried about you... I just wanted to talk..." Sally responded frowning. Sonic only shook his head,he could hear the door open once more before closing. _Amy?_ _Shadow!?_ Sonic thought when he saw the dark hedgehog come into the room,his facial expression not so thrilled when he saw Sally. Amy was right behind him.

"What are you doing here!?" Shadow growled, his voice colder then ice as he walked up to Sally,"Yo shouldn't be here without my permission! "

"It's Sonic's home too!" Sally retorted back,"And I only came to visit!" She snapped.

"Don't... Test...My...patience!" Shadow growled,his eyes narrowed into slits,"I won't say this twice," Shadow gritted his teeth,"Get...Out." Shadow's voice was low and threatening. Sally hesitated to leave,but knew it would be better then getting possibly put into another coma and left,"Stay out of my house." Shadow growled as Sally left. Once sally was gone,Shadow went into another room to pace,and maybe destroy something.

Throughout the whole thing,Sonic and Amy had stayed calm,well,Amy had been inwardly freaking out. Sonic,even though he was sick,understood Shadow's mistrust in Sally. After all,he'd lost trust in Sally when she caused the failure of Mission Freedom ,and didn't really want to talk to her after she woke from the coma,but he still had some feelings for her that were slowly going away. Sonic wanted to forget Sally as much as he can,he wanted to move on to someone who actually cared about him. Shadow had been their in his darkest of time and helped him over come his new fears. Shadow was their every step of the away,and he had told Sonic he'd do all he can to protect him. Sonic found himself feeling more safe under Shadow's strict rules then with Sally. But there was another reason,Sonic knew it was time to tell his side of what happened on Mission Freedom,when he gets better of course!

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

It had surprisingly took Sonic longer then usual to recover from whatever illness he had. Sally had tried multiple times to try and see Sonic,but she either had to be on guard duty,or contend with Amy or Shadow,sometimes both. Shadow,as usual,kept a close eye on Sonic's health,now that was no longer needed, he put his full focus on the Resistance once more. Amy had also gave Sonic a new sweater, same color has his first, when Sonic had moved back into his room.

Sonic,as usual,was rudely woken up by Shadow,"Why do you do that?!" Sonic asked yawning,rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep.

" You'd sleep longer if I didn't. " Shadow said smirking.

"Hey Shads?" Sonic said as he got out of his bed.

"Hmm?"

"How'd yo get the lip scar?" Sonic asked.

"Hmph... I'll tell you some other day,maybe in a different place." Shadow responded. A long tense silence followed, this was unusual for the pair since they'd usually be out the door by now. Shadow let out a sigh,"Sonic," Shadow finally spoke,his tone cautious,"What happened on Mission Freedom?" He asked. Sonic's eyes light up,he'd been anticipating for this question to come up sooner or later,and it'd seems now was a good time to tell the story. (I have not come up with a story as to how the mission failed,but I can tell yo Sally was the cause,the story of how it failed will come up as a side chapter!)

After a long explanation, and a few questions, Sonic had finished telling the story,what surprised the cobalt hedgehog, is how calm Shadow had been throughout the entire story,it was almost chilling,"So that's what happened on that mission. " Shadow said, his eyes narrowed but thoughtful,"Sally might be more of a danger then I thought..." Shadow let out a hefty sigh,"Thank yo for telling me Sonic,but right now we're a few minutes behind schedule. "

Sonic smiled and gave a nod,"Then let's go already!" Sonic said jumping out of bed.

"Always the excited one," Shadow chuckled as he turned to leave,"Aren't you Sonic?" Sonic didn't give a response as he followed Shadow our of the house, none was needed.

It's always usual to see Sonic and Shadow walking together,most the time in discussion of the next raids or of the new arrivals, which there where none at the moment... Today was different, both traveled in comfortable silence, every now and again talking to the people that came up to talk to Shadow to report on suspicious activity from the Eggman Empire, or from within the Resistance itself. It was a good start to the day,so they'd thought.

"I see you've managed to get them inline." Shadow spoke to Knuckles.

"Yeah,after a week." Knuckles snorted,"A question's been bugging me." Knuckles said.

"And that is?" Shadow asked.

"I know you use knives now,cause guns are hard to come by these days," Knuckles said almost bitterly,"Do you prefer guns or knives?"

"Hmph, I'd still prefer guns." Shadow grunted,turning to leave.

"Good to know,see ya around!" Knuckles said as Sonic and Shadow left.

"Where are we headed to next?" Sonic asked.

"No where in particular," Shadow responded, "There are no new arrivals, and Rusty and Big are handling those coming back from raids,so we have free time on our hands."

"That's rare..." Sonic hummed,"I feel like we're being followed. "Sonic's tone had changed.

"" I have the same feelings too," Shadow turned around just in time to see Sally disappear behind a house,"That _damn_ squirrel!" Shadow growled,"I know you're there Sally,stop hiding,and stop following us!"

There was a few moments of silence before Sally came out of hiding,"Look," She said walking up to Shadow,"I just want to talk to Sonic!"

"You testing my patience once more Sally." Shadow growled,"You can talk to him," Sally's eyes light up,"When I'm not around,and when he's not busy,"

"He's always-" Shadow held up his hand,stopping Sally mid sentence.

"The world doesn't revolve around you _squirrel_." Shadow sneered.

"You treat Sonic like your assistant!" Sally yelled back.

Shadow gave a smirk,"Hmph,Sonic and I are equals."

"You don't deserve to lead the Resistance!" Sally finally snapped.

"Is that a challenge?" Shadow asked. Everybody had stopped what they were doing,most looking terrified,others looked shocked. Very few have challenged Shadow,and those who did usually where put in hospitals,if they're lucky enough, get out with some scars.

Sally's eyes widened, she had not meant for he words to sound like a challenge, "I-i-i!"

"It sounded like a challenge, unless you meant something else." Shadow continued to glare at Sally who was trying to find her words,"Hehe,it's been awhile since my last challenger, " Shadow chuckled, "I accept,at noon we'll fight to see who really deserves to be commander, if you don't show up within half and hour, you have forfeited,but it won't go without punished." Shadow turned,and walked away.

"Well," Sonic said shaking his head,"Sal,I thought you where smart enough not to challenge Shadow...seems I was wrong..." Without another word,Sonic ran to catch up to Shadow.

"You're so screwed..." A cat with a black said,walking up to Sally with a black white hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Sally finally found her voice.

"Names Eclipse, this is my wife Luna." The cat said pointing to the hedgehog.

"Everybody by now knows never to challenge Shadow." Tempest added.

"So who are you guys betting your rings on?"Corbeau asked," I'm betting on Shadow!"

"Same here," the other three girls agreed.

"Many are tired of Shadow's rule,so most might be on Sally.." Luna added as the girls walked away,leaving Sally alone.

"Was it necessary to do that?" Sonic asked once he caught up to Shadow.

"I felt it was necessary,as well as she was already pissing me off." Shadow responded.

Sonic shrugged, much to his surprise, "Well I'm betting on you winning." Sonic purred.

"I always win," Shadow said smirking, "Don't I?"

Sonic chuckled, "Yes,but..." Sonic kissed Shadow's cheek,"That's for good luck."

"Thanks Sonic..." Shadow said smiling.

* * *

 **Noon(I don't do fight scenes!)**

Shadow tapped his foot on the ground,news quickly spread about the challenge, it has already been ten minutes and Sally still has yet to show,she was working up her courage to face Shadow. Another ten minutes passed,five minutes,two minutes. Finally,on the last minute does Sally show up.

Shadow looked at Sally,his eyes as cold as ever,"What took you so long?"he sneered.

The place where challenges are fought at was a baseball field,it was also the place where Knuckles trained those who wanted to fight. On two opposite sides of the field where foldable tables with the preferred weapon on the commander,knives, and of the challenger. Sally didn't say what weapon she wanted so all she had where her skills and her fists. Guns and bow and arrows are forbidden.

Knuckles walked onto the field, "Alright!" Knuckles said,stopping in the middle of the field,"No cheap shots! No cheating,no killing, " Knuckles looked at Shadow,"And above all,winner takes all!" Knuckles then walked off the field,"Start whenever."

Shadow looked calmly at Sally as they both closed the distance between them,stopping five feet from each other,"Your move." Shadow sneered. Sally didn't hesitant as she ran at Shadow who just gave a yawn and just move to the side,tripping her as she ran by. Sally quickly got up and attacked once again... Shadow calmly avoided each and every attack before grabbing her hand which was balled up into a fist,"You done yet?" Shadow asked,his eyes narrowed, "Because I'd really love to see you actually fight." Shadow then kicked Sally away,"You gotten seconds to get up," Shadow said,turning his back to Sally,"This was a waist of my time,you should have just taken the punishment instead or embarrassing yourself." Just like that,Sally snapped,going full force at Shadow.

Cheers erupted from the crowd of watchers,many,like Luna had predicted, cheered for Sally,and those who cheered for Shadow were drowned out. Sonic watched worriedly,not saying a word. Knuckles and Amy spoke in hushed tones,Tails and Big where placing their bets. Rusty and Tempest along with the girls from before,cheered loudly for Shadow.

Sally had managed to pin Shadow down,one of his hands behind his back,"Looks like you'll lose after all." Sally sneered as she stood above Shadow, using he foot to keep him down. Shadow's ears pricked,did someone say his name?

"Heh,I don't think so." Shadow said before stabbing Sally in the leg,forcing her to move away and try and remove the knife. Shadow quickly got up,giving Sally a uppercut which was strong enough to knock her out,"I always win." Was the last thing Shadow said before walking away as Cream and Cheese came to get Sally.

A few hours passed and the hype from the recent challenge went down. Shadow wanted to spend some time by himself,but he knew it was impossible, "Great job Shadow!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"She hesitated last moment," Shadow responded, "I think she was expecting you to cheer for her."

"I was cheering for you." Sonic said,"I was sitting quietly till she pinned you,"

"What'd you say?" Shadow asked,"I know you said something, I just couldn't hear it with all the people calling out her name."

"Well I said,'You can win this Shads,don't give up'." Sonic said smiling, "Sally sure heard it."

"And that must of thrown her off," Shadow smirked, "Sonic,you may not know it, but you actually helped me keep my rank."

Sonic have Shadow a dumbfounded look," Well,I'd rather you lead the Resistance. " Sonic said blushing.

"I know Sonic,I know..."

* * *

 **Next day**

"HEY SHADS!" Sonic yelled,walking the ebony hedgehog,who sat up.

"Ha ha very funny faker." Shadow growled,the word faker coming out almost fondly.

"Pay back!" Sonic grinned as Shadow not out of bed.

Suddenly Tempest came running to room,"Scourge! He's-he's!"She said,out of breath.

"Take it easy," Shadow said,"And start over."

Tempest took a few deep breaths before she started over,"Scourge is here. We found him escaping from one of the prisons! And he tagged along before Knuckles caught him trying to sneak in!"Tempest explained.

"Sonic stay here." Shadow ordered as he was about to leave.

"I'm not going to stay here! I can still help." Sonic said stubbornly.

"Fine,you too Tempest." Shadow growled after much hesitation.

"Yes!" Sonic said following Shadow along with Tempest.

"You're almost like your old self." Tempest pointed out before noticing Sonic was slightly shaking,"Never mind..." She added in a whisper.

"I assume he's in the interrogation house?" Shadow asked Tempest who nodded,"Alright,let's go." Shadow said,moving at a quick pace,knowing that Tempest wasn't as fast as him or Sonic.

"Tempest,stay out here,you too Sonic." Shadow ordered as they reached the interrogation house, which was a small shack. Tempest gave a nod and waited outside.

"Shadow my man!" Scourge said smiling,he had his hands locked down onto the table as well as the legs. Scourge was thin,like all the other prisoners, Shadow could see some of his ribs as well,"Look,I ain't here to cause any trouble,and as much as I hate to say it,we're on the same side."

Shadow stabbed(?) one of his knives into the table near Scourge's hand,"Why should I believe you?" Shadow growled, "You've already have a bad reputation."

"Just look at me!" Scourge said,"I was a prisoner till I escaped,I heard stories about a Resistance and how they pull off raids,so I thought I could join,you know, help!"

Shadow glared into Scourge's eyes,"I don't trust you,but your argument is convincing," Shadow said,taking hold of the knife and pulled it out of the wooden table,"You will be under twenty four hours watch,some where else,not here." Shadow said coldly,"Prove to me I didn't make the wrong mistake. " Shadow said leaving.

"Everything is taken care of,he'll be gone by tomorrow." Shadow said to Tempest and Sonic. Shadow ordered Tempest to stay and guard Scourge before he and Sonic walked away.

"Hey Shads?" Sonic asked.

"What is it Sonic?" Shadow responded.

"It's been a long time since we did a raid together," Sonic started,blushing at the memory of the first one,"So I was wondering-"

"Sure." Shadow answered before Sonic could finish.

"What?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Sure," Shadow smirked,"It has been a long time,it'd be fun." Sonic's eyes light up in excitement before nervousness over took him,"Don't worry Sonic," Shadow stopped,facing the the nervous hedgehog, "I'll always be there to protect you." The nervousness left Sonic's eyes as he hugged Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic said smiling before letting Shadow go.

"Come on,I think I know what time we should do it." Shadow said smiling as they continued with their normal schedule.

 **Later that night**

"Ready to go Sonic?" Shadow asked as they left for the raid.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sonic sighed.

"You're shaking..." Shadow said worriedly, "Maybe we shouldn't do this?"

"No,i-i can do it.." Sonic said with as much confidence as he could.

"Okay..." Shadow said in an unsure tone

 _Everything went according to plan at first,Sonic was doing well,but things spiraled downwards fast,too fast._

"Well well! I wasn't expecting to see you here Sonic,you too Shadow!" Eggman laughed,he was controlling a drill like machine with hands,it's power source was,quite obvious, a chaos emerald,if they were lucky,possibility two. Eggman's machine grabbed Sonic before either could react. Shadow had learned to reserve his chaos ability for emergencies,sometimes using them by accident. Now seemed like the perfect time to use them,if Sonic wasn't trapped in one of the robot's hands.

"Let him go!" Shadow growled,keeping his guard up.

"Oh I will." Eggman sneered,"When you give up!" The robot's hand holding on to Sonic tightened, making Sonic scream out in pain.

"I-I..." Sonic spoke through the pain.

"You what?" Eggman asked,letting the robot hand relax so Sonic could finish.

Sonic looked into Eggman's eyes,"I won't let you win!"a smirk formed on his face,a spark ignited in his eyes,surprising Eggman. Sonic now hand enough room to start a spin dash and didn't waist any time in doing it. Sonic aimed himself towards the emerald that powered the robot. The robot's hand could no longer hold Sonic and was forced to let go.

"NOOOOOO!" Eggman screamed as Sonic smashed through the robot,grabbing the emeralds as well. The robot exploded just as Sonic and Shadow made their escape.

 **Far away from raid site couple hours later**

"Sonic that was amazing!" Shadow said,complementing the blue blur when he was sure they where a safe distance away.

"Thanks Shads!" Sonic said laughing,Sonic felt like he could collapse as any moment,"For the first time,I felt like my old self I'm glad-" Sonic felt searing pain coming from his right side of his face,he dropped the emerald in his right hand cover it over his eye.

"Sonic!" Shadow said stopping as he picked up the emerald,he could see blood pass through Sonic's hand,"Sonic?! How'd this happen?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Sonic said,removing his hand from his face,his right eye was still closed.

"Let's hurry up and get that cleaned." Shadow said,picking up Sonic bridal style.

"No." Sonic shook his head.

"No what?" Shadow inquired.

"Just let it scar," Sonic said smiling.

After a long argument, which wasn't really an argument,more of a negotiation, Shadow agreed to let the wound scar.

* * *

 **Next day**

Sonic woke up with a large yawn,he was finally able to open his right eye now,but it still hurt when he touched the scar. Sonic was surprised when Shadow didn't wake him,so he went to see if the dark hedgehog was still sleeping. Sonic didn't even need to leave his room when Shadow walked in.

"About time you woke up." Shadow said,his eyes narrowed slightly, "Someone's here to see you," Sonic could tell Shadow wasn't happy about something.

Sonic got up and left along with Shadow. Sonic was surprised to find Sally waiting for him,"Hi Sal,wasn't expecting you to visit so soon." Sonic said sheepishly. Sally looked shocked when he saw the scar on Sonic's right eye,she then looked at Shadow questioningly.

"Make it quick." Shadow growled as he went back into his room.

"Sonic," Sally started,"I feel like we've grown too far apart,I really want us to reconnect again." Sally said,taking hold of Sonic's hands.

"I understand Sal," Sonic responded,moving his hands out of Sally's hold and into the pockets in/on(?) His sweater,"I just don't think that's possible with all that's going on,I still love you,it's just there are more important things,like the war,I want to focus on that." Sonic smiled. After a few moments of hesitation,Sally nodded and headed towards the door.

"Bye Sonic." Sally said quietly as she left.

Sonic sighed, _Do I really still love her?_ Sonic thought to himself . _I feel like I'm moving on to someone else_... An image of Shadow flashed in his mind,making him blush. Sonic shook his head,he needed to focus on today.

Everything was normal,as usual,but Sonic had stayed mostly quite which had surprised Shadow,Sonic would usually start a conversation but he looked like he was deep in thought. Nothing eventful happened that day,it was mainly quiet except for a few arguments every now and then from some people complaining about Shadow's methods,he didn't take the complaints lightly.

"You can head home, I'm going to stay up late,maybe stick near the dark alleyways." Shadow said,noticing the sun setting.

"Okay..." Sonic said walking away.

 **Midnight**

Sonic couldn't sleep, he'd tossed and turn, Shadow still hasn't come home as well which worried Sonic who'd eventually got up to look for him. Sonic had looked everywhere, he didn't like looking in the alleyways of the city but he knew he had to. Every now and again he'd call out Shadow's name.,"Where are you Shadow?" Sonic mumbled to himself as he passed one of the darkest alleyways.

Suddenly, Sonic felt a hand on his arm,before he could speak,someone pulled him into the alleyway and covered his mouth,"Shh!" Sonic recognized the voice.

"Shadow?" Sonic said when Shadow removed his hand from his mouth.

"What are you doing up so late?" Shadow asked,his voice was a whisper

"Couldn't sleep,why are you whispering?" Sonic asked.

"Sally followed you." Shadow responded, watching a shadow pass. Both could tell it was Sally who lingered for a few moments before turning back around. They waited for a long time time before Shadow spoke again, "Why did you need to look for me?"

Sonic felt his ears pin on his head "I was worried..." He responded. Sonic now realized how close he and Shadow were and a blush quickly formed on his face as he pulled back.

"Worried hu?" Shadow smirked,closing the distance between him and Sonic.

"Sh-sh-Shadow what are you-" Sonic started,only to be cut off when Shadow kissed him. Sonic relaxed and kissed back.

Shadow broke from the kiss,"I love you Sonic..." He whispered, blushing.

"I-I love you too Shadow." Sonic said smiling before Shadow pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

Aww yes the ending,the story finished last minute cx,I slacked off so I only had like,maybe two or three days left to work on this xD

Tell me what you think. Also remember you can have your OC in the story,the sign up sheet on my profile :3

Also their might be a s3x scene next chapter owo


End file.
